Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return
Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return is a game in the Metroid Series. It has characters from Metroid Prime: Hunters and many new ones. It was developed by Nintendo and the Nintendo-owned Retro Studios. It is the latest game chronologically, happening after Metroid Fusion, and after Samus recovered from her Metroid-like state. Plot Dark Samus has risen again. Wasn't she killed in the last three Metroid Prime games? Evidently not, as she returns to this game as the main antagonist. Samus has heard that the remaining Phazon on Phaaze is disappearing. She is sent by the GF to find out why. She soon finds herself in the middle of an intergalactic war and must stop it! Title Screen It's virtually the same thing as Metroid Prime's title screen. Suspenseful music plays, screen shows "Nintendo and Retro Studios Present", then "Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return" and the game's symbol and so on. Gameplay Samus has new playable allies such as Metley and the gang of hunters from Sylux to Spire, and a whole lot more. This game is a three d shoot out like the Prime trilogy, but this time, if you don't feel like doing first person mode, you can switch out the the view to 3rd person. It's much easier to do know what's behind you, but you can only scan in first person, so you'll need both modes. You can control your ship again, too. Also, Hypermode is available and it doesn't cost you life. YAY! MP:THR also introduces Grabattacking which is an attack used in 3rd person. It allows the user to grab on to an enemy and repeatedly attack it; it is required to beat some bosses. Health System Samus, Metley and all the others each have different units of health. Metley has 300, Samus has 99 and so on. Energy tanks are used for Hypermode and no longer health in this game. You have a certain amount of energy tanks to use hypermode, but the number is replenished to the max when you get to a save spot. You have 50 energy tanks at the start of the game, but you can acquire upgrades to hold as much as 300 energy tanks at once! (one upgrade for energy tanks=50 energy tanks added to max amount.) In this game, energy tanks (in the health system) are replaced by "blips". If you lose all blips, you DIEEEEEEEE so avoid losing blips!!!!!! (Yes, they are actually called 'blips'!) Weapons All the originals return, but here are some new weapons. *Sound Wavebeam-Only Metley can do this move/weapon. *Sense-Kinda like Thermal Visor, only it only works in 3rd person mode. Also, only Metley can use it. *Mega Screw-Like a screw attack, only super charged. Anyone can use it. *Gravity Flipper-It's used to flip the gravity in spaceships and other covered areas. If you do it in a place with no ceiling, you can use it to jump over high walls, but BE WARNED, If you fly up too high, you will instantly lose a blip. *Bomb-It's a bomb you can set down and then set off. Really useful for enemies that will walk toward you. Visors *Combat Visor-The normal visor Samus has. Metley has a similar version. It shows you how much health you have, warns you of nearby enemies, scans enemies, and more. *X-Ray Visor-Lets you see through walls so you can scan enemies in other rooms. It can also detect if there's a boss nearby. *Thermal Visor-Lets you notice invisible enemies. Metley can't use it, but he has Sense which is virtually the same thing. *Dark Visor-Same thing as it was from Prime 2. Lets you see things from another dimension. *Echo Visor-Lets you detect enemies that are completely invisible by using echolocation. Suits *Power Suit-Do I really need to say any more?? *Varia Suit-Duh. *Fusion Suit-Thought it'd be nice to have this bad boy back. Anyway, it protects you from poison damage. *Gravity Suit-Do you really think I'd wanna leave it out? *Dark Suit-Protects you from shadowy atmospheres like Dark Aether's. *Light Suit-It lights up dark areas and makes you resistant to shadowish substances. *Atom Suit-It makes you shrink when you put it on. This mode allows you to reach new areas that the Morph ball can't go into. *Magnet Suit-Draws metal enemies toward you. It's actually required to beat certain bosses. *PED Suit-Oh yeah. *Phazon Suit-Just thought it was cool so I decided to bring it back. *Hazard Shield-Just put it in because it's cool. *Tank Suit-The bottom half is a tank, so you can go really fast. Plus, your defense goes way up. Ships *Samus's Gunship-The ol' gunship that's back with some new improvements. *Frigate Orpheon-The underlings of the S.P.F.(Space Pirate Fleet) *Frigate Zebes-The generals of the SPF. *Frigate Bryyo-The main ship/flagship of the SPF. *Leviathan Battleship-The reason for all the new Leviathans popping up. *GFS Destroyer-The biggest ship in the game that has a place on the front so Samus's Gunship can attach on and control it. It can be controlled after you beat the game. Playable characters *Samus Aran-Our favorite bounty hunter. *Aaron Aran-Our favorite bounty hunter's brother, who evidently survived after Ridley attacked Samus's homeworld. *Metley-Another new guy, who is the result of a weird experiment. He uses natural attacks (fire breath, sound waves, etc.) more than he does mechanical attacks. *Ridley???!!!-Yup. He realizes that if Dark Samus succeeds in destroying the universe, there won't be anything to steal. (Space Pirate, ''get it?) *Kanden-The hunter from Hunters who shows total respect to Samus and will help her save the universe at all costs. *Weavel-He shows respect to Samus too, so he joins her in the quest-to-save-the-universe thing. And, yes, he forgave Samus for destroying his body. *Spire-Same as the other guys. *Trace-Same as the other hunters, but instead of being a completely serious bounty hunter, he's often used for comic relief in this game(such as smashing into a wall, etc.). *Noxus-Same as the other guys. *Sylux-Same reason as Ridley. *Rundas-Thought it'd be cool to have him as a playable character. *Ghor-He's back and better than ever! *Gandrayda-This game needed more girls. *SASA-X=A mutant copy of Samus that wanted to become part of the GF. It is like two Samuses combined; it has two Arm cannons and two normal hands, two heads and two attached bodies. Kinda hard to explain, really. *Methar-A baby metroid/mini-thardus that thinks Samus is its mother. *PED-A mysterious Federation Trooper that is only ever referred to as PED, because that is all he wears. Alt-Forms *Samus-Morph Ball *Aaron-Morph Ball *Metley-Morph Ball *Ridley-Geoflyer *Kanden-Stinglarva *Weavel-Halfturret *Trace-Triskelion *Noxus-Vhoscythe *Sylux-Lockjaw *Rundas-Rundaser *Ghor-Mechanoball *Gandrayda-Psyball *Spire-Dialanche *SASA-X=Double Ball *Methar-Rockball *PED-PEDBall Plus, as an added bonus, everyone's alt-forms can combine to form the '''Mega-Alt-Form' which is the strongest alt-form in the game (besides Samus's Hyper Ball). Missiles *Missile & Super Missile-The original missiles. *Ultra Missile-It has the best homing-in skill of any missile, because it will follow an enemy until it hits. *Mega Missile-The biggest missile, but the slowest and it also has the worst homing-in tactic. Music See Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return/Music Modes *Story Mode-The main game. *Multiplayer-Play with up to four players! *Bonuses-Watch deleted cutscenes, bloopers, make your own area, and more. Enemies See Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return/Enemies. Bosses See Metroid Prime: The Hunter's Return/Bosses Beams *Power Beam-The original. *Long Beam-The other original. *Wave Beam-Same as it was in the Metroid Prime trilogy.. *Ice Beam-Same as it was in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Plasma Beam-Same as it was in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Charge Beam-Same as it was in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Spazer Beam-Same as it was in the Prime games. *Hyper Beam-Same as it was in TMPT.(the Metroid Prime Trilogy) *Wide Beam-Same as it was in TMPT. *Phazon Beam-Same as it was in TMPT. *Dark Beam-Same as it was in TMPT. *Light Beam-Same as it was in TMPT. *Annihilator Beam-Also known as LightDark Beam; same as it was in TMPT *Volt Driver-Same as it was in TMPT. *Battlehammer-Same as it was in TMPT. *Magmaul-Same as it was in TMPT. *Shock Coil-Same as it was in TMPT. *Judicator-Same as it was in TMPT. *Imperialist-Same as it was in TMPT. *Nova Beam-One of the strongest cannons in the game. *Paralyzer-Used when Samus goes without her suit. (which is pretty rare, so you won't see this gun a lot) *Hyperphaaze Beam-The strongest beam in the game. *LongWide Beam-Really powerful combination of Long & wide Beams. Morph Ball Modes *Morph Ball-The regular Morph Ball. *Spring Ball-Lets you jump while in Morph Ball Mode.(without morph ball bombs) *Boost Ball-The bad boy from Prime 2. *Spider Ball-Lets you attach to certain rails. *Hyper Ball-Same as the ball from Prime 3:Corruption. Doors *Blue Door-These doors can be opened with ANY weapon, even the near-useless Paralyzer!! *Blast Door-These need to be opened with missiles before they turn into Blue Doors. *Red Door-These need to be opened with an extreme amount of heat. *White Door-These need to be opened with an extreme amount of low temperatures. *Purple Door-These need to be opened with extreme voltage. *Black Door-These need to be opened with a large amount of dark energy. *Green Door-These need to be opened with a large amount of light energy. Planets *Zebes-The original planet. *Tallon IV-The original planet from Prime. *Aether/Dark Aether-Back and ready to rumble...er...I mean to be explored! *Alinos-Back from TMPT. *Arcterra-Back from whatever game it was from. *S4 300-The new planet. *Norion-The planet from TMPT. *Bryyo-The planet from TMPT. *Elysia-The planet from Corruption. *Pirate Homeworld-Where there's a space pirate, there's a Pirate Homeworld! *Phaaze-Um...It got reformed? *SR388-The planet from TMS. (The Metroid Series) *Federation Planet X-Another new planet that the Space Pirates have invaded and have set up bases. Hacking Bonuses If you hack into this game, (which is not recommended) there are a couple of bonuses like: *Becoming Invincible *Having Unlimited Missiles *One-hit-kill on enemies *Being able to get upgrades early Bonuses for beating the game If you beat the game, you will start the game over, but you will: have all characters unlocked, able to use the GFS Destroyer as an alternate ship, have all the upgrades, and able to switch between the Zero Suit and the Power Suit freely. Charge Combos In this game, when you try to do a Super Missile with any beam besides the Power beam, you will do a charge combo instead if you have unlocked the Charge Combo Beam. Here is a list of Charge Combos and the beams they are done with: *Plasma Beam-Flamethrower *Ice Beam-Icemaster *Wave Beam-Wavebuster *Hyperphaaze Beam-Megahyperphaaze Beam *Long Beam-Longshot *Spazer Beam-Spazeblast *Hyper Beam-Hypersmash *Wide Beam-Wideshot *LongWide Beam-LongWideshot *Phazon Beam-Phazonburst *Light Beam-Lightblaster *Dark Beam-Darkblaster *Annihilator Beam-LightDarkblaster *Nova Beam-Novablast Trivia & Beta Elements *Metley's Alt-Form in the beta version of the game looked more like Ridley's Alt-Form than its form today. *Rundas, Zebes and more come back in this game, although they were killed or destroyed in previous games. *Ridley's Alt-Form, the Geoflyer, is named after his code name, Geoform. *The sound the Gravity Flipper make when it is used is similar to the sound effects made in Mario Galaxy when flipping the gravity. *If you hack into the game and make yourself invincible, Samus's suit will turn blue, similar to the Blue suit glitch in Super Metroid. Category:Metroid Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Metroid (series)